Sector V
Sector V is a KND sector consisting of Numbuh 1,Numbuh 2,Numbuh 3,Numbuh 4They live in Cleveland, Ohio, in the USA (as implied in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.), where their treehouse is also stationed. The members of Sector V are the lucky Operatives On Facebook Kids Next Door. Nigel Uno Nigie ﻿ Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1, is the best kid in Sector V (along with Numbuh 6.1) In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone by Numbuh 362, who thinks he usually put himself before his team. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. He is also a big believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in the legendary Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults and that babies come from "baby eggs". Numbuh 1 is described as the sternest, workaholic member in Sector V, as he would rather go on mission than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. He is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 for, "risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!", when he was sent Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 6.1, he is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to action and quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. Nigel usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that his baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., he said that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was revealed that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team. Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan Junior Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan Junior A.K.A Numbuh 2 Hogarth is a 2x4 Technology Expert In Sector V. He spends his time in his room building new Transport for the KND and sometimes he's hanging out with his friends. he loves playing yipper card games he and Numbuh 4 allways battle it out to see who wins the game. Whenever he's on a mission however, he always sticks by his team to finish the mission no matter whatever it is. he wears a pilot goggles, blue shirt, brown pants and black and white shoes. He lives in Cleveland,Ohio. He also has crush on Cree (Numbuh 5's older sister) Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) Kuki Sanban AKA Numbuh 3 she has motherly side as seen on Operation C.A.M.P AND S.I.X She's also very caring as noticed on Operation H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. Kuki loves Rainbow Monkeys Kuki has a crush on her teammate Numbuh 4 and She's a Hamsters CareTaker,Nurse And Divisonary Tactics Officer At Sector V. she wears a green sweater and black and white shoes. ''Walabee "Wally" Beetles'' Wallabee "Wally" Austin Beatles AKA Numbuh 4 is the toughest member of Sector V. he's the bravest,sweetest,couragest,modest,nice, and coolest Operative in The Kids Next Door. he's a hand 2 hand combat expert of Sector V. . he hates Rainbow Monkeys and he loves playing Yipper Cards with Numbuh 2 . he's very tough at dealing with Adults. He also has a crush on his teammate Numbuh 3 AKA Kuki Abigail Abby Lincoln Abigail Abby' Lincoln is a 2nd in command in Sector V. Three Years Ago, She Joined The Kids Next Door After She Was Trained By Cree Lincoln AKA Numbuh 11. Numbuh 11 Gave Abigail Lincoln Her Hat. Ken "Kenny" Uno Ken "Kenny" Uno is 1st in command besides Numbuh 1. He is a vital member of the team who is skilled in a lot of things. If he gets mad enough he can get an Anger Suit like Father. Amer Azmi Rohazam As a member of the Kids Next Door,Amer stands for truth,justice, and freedom. Also known as Numbuh 478, he joins Sector V, as a new recruit of the Kids Next Door.Category:Sectors